chieffandomcom-20200213-history
Akaham Rush
In the center of the Continent lies the Akaham Hieron which is desired by many Clans. Occupy it to become the Arch-Chief! Event Time The first Akaham Rush starts 2 months after the launch of a new Continent. The Akaham Rushes after that will start 5 days after the end of the last round. Rules * The Clan that occupies Akaham Hieron continuously for 8 hours wins the Akaham Rush, and its Leader will be able to appoint a Clan Member as the Arch-Chief within the next 2 hours. * If the Leader hasn't appointed anyone as the Arch-Chief within the 2 hours, and the last Arch-Chief is in the winning Clan, then he/she will become the Arch-Chief again by default, otherwise the Leader will become the Arch-Chief instead. * You can send troops to the Akaham Towers or Akaham Hieron. When your troops arrive, they will reinforce the target if it is occupied by your Clan, otherwise they will attack the target. * When an Akaham Tower and Akaham Hieron are occupied by different Clans, the Tower will attack Akaham Hieron every 30 seconds eliminating a random amount of troops in it. * The Troop Capacity of Akaham Hieron and Akaham Towers depends on the Rally Troop Capacity and Squad Capacity of the Chief who enters first. * The Active Skill "Benediction" doesn't work on attacks on Akaham Towers or Akaham Hieron. But the Glyph "Healing Oracle" will still work. * Akaham Hieron is surrounded by the Immemorial Desert which lowers March Speed for Squads marching in it. Tribe Centers' Durability will drop much faster in the Immemorial Desert than on other lands when they are on fire. * Once an Akaham Rush is finished, Akaham Hieron will be shielded until the next round. * Troops in Akaham Towers or Akaham Hieron will be automatically sent back if the Chief who own them quit his/her Clan during the Akaham Rush. * Positions appointed by the last Arch-Chief will expire when the next round of Akaham Rush starts. Arch-Chief Privileges Bonuses * Troops‘ ATK+15% * Troops’ DEF+15% * Squad Troop Capacity+10% Appointment Arch-Chief can appoint anyone on the Continent as Elders: * Patriarch: All Resources Production+15%, Cave Capacity+20% * Elder: Building Speed+5%, Training Speed+5%, Invocation Speed+5% * Scholar: All Resources Production+10%, Training Speed+5% * Guardian: All Resources Production +10%, Food Upkeep-10% * Warden: All Troops ATK+5%, March Speed+10% * Druid: All Troops ATK+5%, All Troops DEF+5% * Prophet: Invocation Speed+10% * Pontifex: Building Speed+10% Slaves: * Coward: All Troops ATK-10%, All Resources Production-5% * Grunt: All Resources Production-5%, Food Upkeep+10% * Traitor: March Speed-5%, Training Speed-10% * Fool: All Troops DEF-5%, All Resources Production-10% * Lounger: All Troops ATK-8%, All Troops DEF-8% * Glutton: Cave Capacity-20% * Snail: March Speed-15% * Slob: Invocation Speed-15% Flag of the Continent Arch-Chief can choose the flag for the Continent which will be displayed in the Continent map. Arch-Chief Gift Pack During each tenure, Arch-Chief can send gift packs to anyone on the Continent. Each Chief can receive only one pack during the tenure of current Arch-Chief. Akaham Coins and Position Abilities You can tap Clan Chamber in your Tribe to enter Akaham Hieron and the Chamber. Akaham Hieron Chiefs who support Arch-Chief's governance can donate Stone Coins in Akaham Hieron. Those who are not satisfied with Arch-Chief's governance can spend Stone Coins to undermine his power. Donation Chiefs might obtain Stone Coins by chance when defeating Vipas, and they can donate and convert Stone Coins into Akaham Coins to earn Continent Fame which can be exchanged for items. Undermine * Steal: Spend Stone Coins to start a stealing operation towards Akaham Hieron. You will obtain a random amount of Stone Coins if the stealing is successful. You might get caught by the guards and got your location exposed if the stealing fails. * Impeach: Donate Stone Coins to advance the progress of Impeachment. Once the progress reaches 100%, Arch-Chief and other Positions will lose their bonuses for 1 day. * Monitor: Donate Stone Coins to advance the progress of Monitoring. Once the progress reaches 100%, Arch-Chief and other Positions will be unable to use the Ability "Embezzlement" for 1 day. The Chamber The Chamber is where Arch-Chief and other Akaham Elders to use powerful Position Abilities: * Enrich Soil: Increases Production of Resource Buildings within the Continent by 10% for 1 day. * Master Trainer: Increases Training Speed within the Continent by 10% for 1 day. * Builder's Craftsmanship: Increases Building Speed within the Continent by 5% for 1 day. * Song of Invocation: Increases Invocation Speed within the Continent by 5% for 1 day. * Embezzlement: Divert 10,000 Akaham Coins to exchange for 1,000 Diamonds. Maximum 3 times per day. The more times you exchange, the higher the cost. * Rapid Healing: Increases Healing Speed within the Continent by 1,000% for 1 hour. It doesn't work on wounded troops that are being healed currently. * Continent Peace: Grants all Chiefs on the Continent a 4-Hour Shield. * Demolition: Forcefully demolishes a Tribe Center on selected location. Targeted Tribe Center will be teleported to a random location on the Continent. * Quick Reinforcement: Once activated, the next reinforcement to a Tribe Center will arrive within 3 seconds. Only applies to the user of the ability. * Truce Order: Forbid a selected Chief to attack other Tribe Centers for 4 hours. * Asylum: Grant an 8-Hour Shield for a selected Tribe Center. * Adequate Resources: Double the resource storage of Resource Spots in a selected area. * Trace: Trace the location of a selected Tribe Center. * Arch-Chief Gift: Send out an Arch-Chief Gift within the Continent which contains 5,000 Diamonds. Category:Events